Faren Kvote
Faren Kvote '''- jedna z głównych postaci w '''The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Faren urodził się w grupie wędrownych artystów podróżował przez wiele, jego ojciec jak i matka byli wspaniałymi artystami. Ojciec postanowił stworzyć przedstawienie o legendarnych zabójcach, którymi straszy się małe dzieci, rozpoczął zbieranie o nich informacji aż pewnego dnia w Ruvingaldzie jego trupa została zaatakowana przez osoby, którym nie podobały się działania ojca Farena. Trupa została całkowicie zniszczona i spalona. Faren nie skrył się przed oczami zabójców, jednak ci w śmiechu puścili go wolno w głąb ciemnego lasu. Faren miał okoł 6 lat gdy został sam. Kilka miesięcy błąkał się po lesie aż w końcu trafił na trakt, który zaprowadził go do miasta. W Mieście jedyną droga na przeżycie było zostanie drobnym złodziejaszkiem tak też Faren nauczył się fachu. Stopniowo stawał się coraz lepszy i coraz bardziej pragnął zemsty. W końcu w wieku 17 lat postanowił wyruszyć w świat znaleźć zabójców swojej rodziny Spotkanie I Po roku podróży dostał list z Akademii Bardów w Kalmart iż posiadają informacje które mogą go zainteresować. Na miejscu poznaje Dominiqua Canetis szefa akademii bardów okazuje się iż znał ojca Farena. Nazajutrz ma przyjść szpieg z Zefilii który posiada informacje które mogą zainteresować Faren. Faren w karczmie oczekując na posłańca spotyka pewną kobietę imieniem Rachel z rozmowy podejrzewa że to ona jest tym posłańcem. Prosi Farena o pomoc, ten się zgadza i ruszają ciemnymi uliczkami po czym przechodzą przez płot do opuszczonej posiadłości gdzie zaczynają szperać po starej budowli, nie mogąc dostać się do jednych drzwi postanawiają wejść tam przez okno, jednak domu mimo że opuszczony strzeże strażnik, który przy uważa Farena przy oknie ze zwisającą liną. tymczasem Rachel już buszowała w środku. Faren postanawia uciec jednak nie udaje mu się to i zostaje złapany. Nazajutrz przychodzi Canetis i uwalnia go z więzienia. Okazuje się że Rachel nie była posłańcem akademii bardów lecz złodziejem który obrabował i uwiódł prawdziwego zdobywając cenne informacje które przekonały Faerna że to ona jest posłańcem. Z informacji wynikało że w Zefilii w tajemniczych okolicznościach płoną warownie Lordów i zostają z nich tylko popioły, podejrzewa się iż jeden z lordów może mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Faren wyrusza więc do Tegoż Lorda aby sprawdzić sytuację. Na miejscu zostaje bardem Meryl Goldras i zaczyna zapoznawać się z jego otoczeniem i czy może mieć coś z tym wspólnego. II Po kilku dniach do Meryla przychodzi paru gości, pierwszym jest Polone, podejrzany człowiek, posiadający wiele sekretów. Jednak Najważniejszymi gośćmi okazuje się Nickolas Redclif Bochater wojny z Aspel wraz z pomocnikami. Faren dowiaduje się iż szukają oni pewnych tajemniczych run, podczas wieczornej kolacji zdarza się jednak coś nieoczekiwanego, podczas gdy Faren przygrywał Nickolas wraz z kompanami raczyli się jedzeniem które było zatrute i uśpiło ich, Zostali wtrąceni do lochu przez Meryla z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu. Faren postanawia im pomóc, przekrada się do więziennej piwnicy, gdzie uwalnia Nickolasa oraz Malarza który namalował obraz wiszący w gabinecie Meryla a który posiadał specyficzną runę ledwo zauważalną. Nickolas postanawia przepytać o całe zajście Meryla, udają się do jego gabinetu, i przeszukują go zabierając też obraz. W ten pojawia się Meryl ze strażą, dochodzi do walki w której Meryl Ginie a Posiadłość zostaje podpalona przez nieznanych sprawców. Faren postanawia przyłączyć się do Nickolasa mając nadzieje że jego przygody mogą mieć coś wspólnego z organizacją której poszukuje. III W Zefili Bohaterowie postanawiają udać się do opuszczonego miasta Prizm na zachodzie Zefili niestety Nikolas z zespołem stracili w niedawnym pożarze konie a nie chcą podróżować pieszo w tym celu postanawiają wynająć powóz od Borysa, który kosztuje więcej niż fundusze drużyny. Jednak w pobliskiej Gildii Pracy znajdują się doskonałe zadania a mianowicie pokonanie bandytów na wzgórzach oraz złapanie czarnej owcy. Czym prędzej udają się na ich poszukiwania i odnajdują kryjówkę bandytów, na wzgórzu. Faren wykonuje udany zwiad, po czym planują atak. Rozpoczyna się bitwa która przebiega gładko po myśli Farena i reszty kompanów. W mieście w której grasuje czarna owca, okazuje się że sieje ona postrach podczas burzy, na szczęście tego wieczora takowa ma być, dzielą się więc na drużyny i rozpoczynają patrol. Na owcę trafia drużyna Farena Nicolasa i Janne. Pokonują owcę i wracają do miasta po odbiór nagrody i wynajmują wóz. IV Borys dociera do miasta Dorutohaut, po drodze ratują syna burmistrza, który w podzięce gości ogólnodostępne w domu. Drużyna zbiera informacje o wiosce prism, zauważa też bujną roślinność miasta. Dowiadują się iż w wiosce był również kapłan który leczył w mieście a następnie pojechał do dotkniętej dziwna choroba wioski pramiz, następnie wrócił przygnębiony, pożyczył od burmistrza pieniądze i ruszył do Torfog. Bohaterowie badają wioskę pramiz lecz nie znajdują nic ciekawego, zostają więc zaatakowani przez mazoku, które na cel wzięły Medifa. Po powrocie do Dorutohaut. Nikolas prezywa olsniene i zaczyna podejrzewać że za wszystkim stoi zaginiony kapłan i runa życia. Idąc śladami kapłana docierają na wyspę Nevural, a nastepnie na wyspę Landroth. Na wyspie znjduja bardzo bujną roslinosc. Udając się za Jeanne która wyczuła kapłana bądź rune, udają się w głąb wyspy, po przedarciu się przez jungle docierają do środka gdzie znajdują domek a wnim zaginionego kaplana i Polona którzy wyjaśniają że kapłan ma runę życia daje ona życie ale wysysa je z inego miejsca. Po wyjaśnieniach drużyna udaje się n poszukiwanie onych run , jednak na plaży odnajdują ledwo żywą rybia księżniczkę. IV Albafika szybko zabiera księżniczkę z powrotem do kapłana, po jej wyleczeniu okazuje się że w pobliżu jest wioska ryboludzi która została dotknięta mocą runy. Drużyna razem z kapłanem ruszają do podwodnej wioski aby pomóc. N miejscu kapłan rozpoczyna leczenie, reszta natomiast postanawia sprawdzić niedalekie ruiny gdzie stacjonuje gang rekina. W ruinach spotykają jego popleczników i się z nimi rozprawiają, ruiny kończą się głęboką studnią, Albafika postanawia sprawdzić czy nie ma czegoś na dnie, natrafia na walkę szefa gangu z wielki potworem wodnym. Razem pokonują bestię po czym zaczynają walczyć ze sobą, w między czasie Nikolas zaczął się martwić i skoczył do wody. Niewiele pomógł w podwodnej walce natomiast zatonął na samo dno. Albafika w końcu pada z wysiłku, reszta natomiast postanawia że Janne sprawdzi co się dzieje na dole jako że nikt nie umie pływać dają jej line i na znak wyciągną ją. Znajdują Albafike i wyciągają go na górę do leczenia . Tymczasem Nikolas opadł na samo dno gdzie była bańka powietrzna, chwile później dołącza do niego Szef. Po 1 ataku szef pada nieprzytomny. W pomieszczeniu nikolas znajduje zamrożona zborje bochatera w formie rybiej zboji, pojawia się biała kulka i która wchodzi w kamienną figura potwora ta ożywa. Początkowo Nikolas walczy sam jednak później dołącza cała ekipa i pokonuje potwory. Z ruin zabierają pełną złotą zbroje dla ryboczłowieka. W wiosce opowiadają o swoich przygodach, po festynie z tej i tego że kapłan wszystkich wyleczył, Drużyna wraca na ląd dalej poszukują Run nieba. V Nikolas spotyka wędrownego artystę, który potrzebuje artystów na przedstawienie w zamian za podwózkę drużyna pomaga artyście Cyrilowi wystawić marionetkowe przedstawienie w Kalmart. Faren podziela entuzjazm Cyrila i pomaga żywo w przedstawieniu reszta drużyny również się wczuła i dzięki temu przedstawienie wyszło wspaniale. W nagrodę otrzymują spora zapłatę oraz wóz z jedzeniem VI W Dils drużyna dowiaduje się szczegółów o ataku potworów z północy, Nikolas zostaje przywódcą jednej z armii, niedługo potem rozdzieloną drużyne w środku miasta atakują mazoku wyraźnie poszukujące kogoś z drużyny, w trakcie walk Albafika i Janne zostają poturbowani i odpoczywają w świątyni. drużyna przygotowuje się do wymarszu. W obozie niedaleko Ostori Nikolas wraz ze strategami obmyślają plany odbicia oblężonego miasta, po przygotowaniach rozpoczyna się walka utworzone przez Nikolasa oddziały sprawnie przedzierają się przez potwory i przerywają oblężenie, jednak wciąż w pobliżu panoszą się potwory. VII Okazuje się że na północy może znajdować się runa, wykryta przez dziwną moc Janne, poszukując przewodnika i przygotowując się do podróży natrafiają na drużynę, Konrada i Dee oraz ich przewodnika Gilberta, postanawiają się do niej dołączyć, w trakcie poznawania okazuje się że Konrad jest przybranym synem Goldrasa, posiada też dziwny kompas wskazujący to czego się szuka. Druzyna rusza w góry i przedziera się przez Katart zatrzymując się co jakiś czas na odpoczynek. VII? Po odpoczynku w jaskini Drużyna rusza w dalszą podróż pokonując napotkane potwory i smoki, trafiaja na koczowniczych katartczyków którzy dzielą się z nimi zapasami, w końcu docierają do jaskini przed opuszczonym zamkiem wampirów gdzie kieruje zarówno moc Janne jak i kompas nikolasa. VIII W jaskini część drużyny na skutek ostatniej walki zapomina o czterech dniach podróży, tylko Nnikolas pamięta wszystko i z trudem wyjaśnia dziwny fenomen, w końcu przekonuje wszystkich i ruszają przez jaskinie, na drugim końcu okazuje się że Nikolas miał racje i są już u celu podróży. W zamku poznaje przytłaczająca atmosfera runy, której nie wytrzymuje gilbert, przekazuje jednak swój miecz pogromcy wampirów Nikolasowi, eksplorując zamek natrafiają na kilka pułapek a tak że dziwnych zmutowanych potworów w końcu docierają do głównej sali z bossem posiadającym runę która pozwala manipulować dna, pseudo wampir zdaje się znać Nikolasa i dąży do zostania prawdziwym wampirem. Zaczyna się walka, z początku na drużyne zostaje nałożona kontrola umysłu trwa to chwile ale w końcu wszyscy odzyskują zmysły, za tronem znajdowała się dziwna wielka kula, Alkol atakuje ją czarem po czym z niej wyłania się prawdziwe ciało bossa który przeobraził się w wampira, rozpoczyna się prawdziwe starcie, w którym prawie ginie Medif i Janne jednak Konrad w raz z Nikolasem zadają potworowi potężne obrażenia i w końcu pada, należy tak że wspomnieć o Dee który okazuje się mazoku który stara się zdobyć informacje o runach, nie pomaga niestety bo wampir jest odporny na czarną magie. W zamian za trochę informacji przenosi drużynę z powrotem do miasta. IX W mieście drużyna postanawia ruszyć do zamku Raiden na poszukiwania kolejnej runy. Po drodze zatrzymują się w Sigmund gdzie znajduje się gildia pracy. Nikolas znalazł w górach odznaki osób z gildi pracy i postanowił je zwrócić i przy okazji dowiedzieć się czy nie ma jakiejś dobrze płatnej pracy. Tymczasem Faren w karczmie spotyka swoją dawną znajomą Reachel ( złodzejkę ) proponuje ona mu prace aby pomógł jej skraść cenną, wazę Arazlamów z ich posiadłości, Faren się nie zgadza i idzie randkować z dziewczyną z Gildi pracy którą niedawno poznał. Nikolas ciekawy co Faren wyczynia całymi dniami postanawia go śledzić W restauracji podczas randki Faren zostaje zaczepiony przez Reachel która robi scenę i ośmiesza Farena, chwile później przerywa mu Alias osoba pracująca w gildii pracy, okazuje się on zleceniodawcą Reachel i prosi Farena o przysługę, ten jednak ponownie się nie zgadza. Nazajutrz w karczmie Alias przychodzi i prosi Medifa o spotkanie z pewną osobą jako że jesteśmy drużyna wszyscy poszli. Na górnym piętrze w gildii pracy Alias przyprowadza nas do Marlova chłopaka sparaliżowanego i oślepionego, każe drużynie położyc ręke na Marlowie, wtedy wszyscy przenoszą się do świata umysłu Marlova gdzie ten tłumaczy im o prawach Run władzy i prosi o ich zniszczenie, okazuje się również że Kurtz szef gildi pracy posiada wazę z wodą w której odbijała się runa co zapewnia niesamowitą moc rozwoju jego gildi w zamian za poświęcenie jego brata Marlowa. Teraz jako drużyna Faren zgadza się wkraść do posiadłości aby ukraść wazę, razem zaczynają planować jak się do niej dobrać. X W następnych dniach Faren stara się pozyskać Reachel która zna tajne przejście do rezydencji, niestety po pary wpadkach nie udaje mu się jej przekonać. Rozpoczyna szpiegowanie posiadłości jak i planu dnia Kurtza i jego ochroniarza Gerwazego którzy wychodzą rano i wracają popołudniu do posiadłości, a na wieczór przychodzi dodatkowa straż. Po paru dniach Reachel w końcu zgadza się pomóc i ujawnia gdzie jest wejście. Drużyna się zbiera i postanawiają że Faren wraz z Albafiką wkradną się do posiadłości, Medif wraz z Jeanne będą zapewniali wsparcie a Nikolas z Alkolem porozmawiają z Kurtzem. Medif porusza jeszcze temat iż nie zamierza niszczyć wazy a chciałby wpierw zbadać ją jak i wodę się w niej znajdującą, drużyna jest niechętna temu jednak postanawiają decyzje podjąć później. Rozpoczyna się plan. Wpierw na tyłach posiadłości usypiają psy wartownicze następnie Medif w jednej z bud poszerza tajne przejście do piwnic posiadłości, następnie Faren z Albafiką rozpoczynają rozeznanie. Przeszukując piwnice znajdują długi korytarz, sprawdzają i prowadzi on do gildii pracy, wracają i znajdują pomieszczenie z wazą którą pilnuje Gerwazy. Rozpoczyna się walka, w której początkowo przewagę ma Gerwazy posiadający niesamowite umiejętności strażnicze, nie da się go ominąć i zabrać wazy wpierw trzeba go pokonać, po długiej potyczce w końcu Farenowi i Albafice z trudem udaje się powalić Gerwazego przestraszeni jego siłą natychmiast zabierają wazę, zwołują drużynę i opuszczają miasto. XI W trakcie ucieczki drużyna dociera do Artodrfie rodzinnych stron Alkola gdzie zatrzymują się na odpoczynek u jego siostry Rose i męża Bogdana, po wymuszonej pracy na polu i pomocy w gospodarstwie, w końcu uwalniają się od nich i ruszają do zamku Raiden poszukać jakiś poszlak. Po dotarciu na miejsce po ruinach zamku oprowadza ich tamtejszy strażnik jednak w pewnym momencie w przestronnym pomieszczeniu zostają otoczeni przez Królewską gwardie i poproszeni o wydanie Jeanne która jest oskarżana o zbrodnie przeciwko królestwu, ta jednak nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi. Postanawiają że Nikolas da się zakuć i pojedzie razem z Jeanne, reszta natomiast ruszy wozem za nimi w stronę Gyrii. Na miejscu Alkol i Albafika próbują dowiedzieć się czegoś od tamtejszej straży jednak bez skutecznie. Kilka godzin później Nikolas ze zmarnowaną twarza i rozpromieniona Jeanne wracają do drużyny, Nikolas nie chce mówić co się stało a Janne mówi że Książe dzieli z nią zainteresowania. Faren nie dociekał za bardzo co się działo miał nadzieję że wszystko się dobrze rozwiąże i tak się stało. Drużyna postanawia ruszyć dalej do Seillune gdzie gildia pracy organizuje jakieś wydarzenie na którym można zarobić, podczas podróży Faren pokazuje również dokumenty które wykradł z posiadłości Kvote z mapą na której były zaznaczone 4 misjsca a 2 pokrywały się z runami które druzyna odnalazła 3 miejsce jest w Seillune. W czasie podruży drużyna zatrzymuje się Rondobell gdziekażdy się rozchodzi załatwiając swoje sprawy, Farena zaczepia lokaj i proponuje mu prace dla szlachcica, na miejscu okazuje się że Szlachcic prosi go o to by reprezentował do w grze w spinele za co oferuje pokaźnie wynagrodzenie, Faren się zgadza. W czasie zawodów okazuje się iż każdy z drużyny został przez kogoś innego wynajęty i muszą ze sobą rywalizować, w trakcie zaciętej rywalizacji ostatecznym zwycięzcą okazuje się Jeanne i to ona zdobywa rubinowego spinnela którego oddaje swojemu pracodawcy, po dziwnej przygodzie ruszają dalej. XII Drużyna spotyka się z Medifem w mieście Quezax, ten wyjaśnia że skradziono mu wazę, dowiedział się jednak że nikt oprócz Marlowa nie może skorzystać już z mocy wazy. Po odpoczynku ruszają do lasu gdzie znajduje się obóz powstały do walki ze zbierającymi się nieopodal, w zamku, bandytami. W obozie spotykają zastępce Mercedes, która szuka ochotników do walki z potworem który terroryzuje okolicę i może zagrażać obozowi. Cała drużyna się zgadza pomóc za hojną nagrodę. Przygotowując się każdy rozszedł się w swoim kierunku. Faren widząc iż nie przybyły jeszcze posiłki z gildii pracy i pogarszające się morale postanawia rozbawić towarzystwo grając i pocieszając zebrane oddziały. W końcu drużyna po załatwieni swoich spraw spotyka się Alcol przedstawia Inge starą przyjaciółkę Alkola. Drużyna postanawia zdradzić jej cel ponieważ Alkol uważa że jest godna zaufania i może nam pomóc. Medif zaczyna wyjaśnia co nas tu sprowadza i czego szukamy ( i tak by powiedział nawet jak by reszta drużyny się nie zgodziła ). Razem ruszają pokonać potwora. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znajdują jaskinię z runicznym napisem "Tu jest zapieczętowany Geko". W środku jaskini nie znajdują jednak potwora i wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie zaskakuje ich powracająca własnie do legowiska bestia. Bestia okazała się być smokopodobnym trującym potworem ale wspólnie pokonują bestię i wracają z jej głową do obozu po nagrodę. Po powrocie Mercedes proponuje drużynie infiltracje bandytów, którzy ukrywają się w niedalekiej twierdzy. Drużyna odrzuca jej propozycje z racji na kiepskie wynagrodzenie i z faktu że jeszcze nie ma tu gildii pracy przez którą to mieli być wynajęci do pomocy. Po przebraniu się w bardziej odpowiadające bandytom ciuchy drużyna sama i bez zbędnych zobowiązań postanawia zbadać twierdzę. Przy bramie Albafika i Inge przekonują strażników i wszyscy zostają wpuszczeni do twierdzy. Dowiadują się o spotkaniu w koloseum i postanawiają to sprawdzić, przy bramie koloseum podają się za Gang zjebusów i wchodzą do środka, niestety głównym wejściem na arenę koloseum. Spotyka tam Reachel oraz osoby które zna Alkol, między innymi Gabo główny dowódca który posiada runę nieba stara się przekonać Alkola do dołączenia do nich, ten jednak odmawia. Kilku przeciwników zeskakuje na Arenę przygotowując się do walki. XIII Rozpoczęły się walki Faren walczy z Reachel początkowo unika wszystkich jej ataków jednak w końcu zostaje trafiony i zatruty. Walka się przeciąga a zmęczony Faren nie widzi już możliwości na zwycięstwo i postanawia się poddać. Rozgląda się po polu walki gdzie Jeanne Inge i Albafika już leżą, Nikolas walczy z dziwnym przeciwnikiem a Alkol i Medif właśnie przegrywają z grajkiem i wielkim golemem, kilka chwil potem Nikolas wspina się na trybuny i ucieka przez jedno z wejść. Przeciwnicy pozostawiają drużynę przy życiu jednak w opłakanym stanie. Faren budzi Albafike który jak mu się wydawało jest w najlepszym stanie, razem przenoszą wszystkich do karczmy gdzie leczą rany. Faren wyjaśnia mniej więcej co się wydarzyło, mówi też iż usłyszał że zbierają się do ataku na obóz. Postanawiają iż Faren pobiegnie i ostrzeże obóz gdyż znajduje się w najlepszym stanie, oni tymczasem poszukają Nikolasa i może trochę namieszają w armii. Dość szybko Faren dociera do obozu gdzie ostrzega Mercedes o kowboja o ataku. Rozpoczyna się szybka ewakuacja do pobliskiego miasta. Jakiś czas później Nikolas Jeanne i Albafika spotykają Farena jak odpoczywa w Karczmie, wymieniają się informacjami co robili gdy wtem pojawiają się dwa mazoku które już wcześniej atakowały drużynę, Mulciber i Sideca trzymają oni ciężko rannego Alkola i mówią iż w określone miejsce ma przyjść tylko Albafika jeśli chce uratować Alkola... XIV Drużyna opracowuje plan i postanawia odbić Alkola. Albafika wejdzie przodem a reszta drużyny zaatakuje od tyłu. Miejscem gdzie przetrzymują Alkola okazuje się Stara stajnia nieopodal rzeki. Albafika wchodzi do środka budynku który został otoczony dodatkowo pomniejszymi mazoku. Po chwili słychać odgłosy bitwy. Faren wraz z Nikolasem przebiegają obok Mazoku pod osłoną reszty drużyny, podbiegają do tylnej ściany i robią w niej przejście. wbiegają do środka, widzą Albafike który ciężko ranił Sideke oraz Alkoka zawieszonego w powietrz na łańcuchach. Faren szybko przecina łańcuchy a Nikolas w tym czasie broni Alkola. Rozpoczyna się walka na pełną skalę. Sideka wkrutce zostaje dobity na zawsze przez Alkola który po tym mdleje. Mulciber stara się odlecieć jednak zostaje złapany sznurem z nogę przez Farena i rzucony o ziemię przez Albafikę i Nikolasa, wkrótce potem dobity. Drużyna zadowolona jak dobrze poszła walka podbudowała morale po ostatniej porażce. Po odpoczynku Alkol opowiada o Roy-u i o pewnym akolicie przetrzymywanym w twierdzy który może im pomóc gdyż Gabo często z nim rozmawiał o runach, a Roy pomoże im się do niego dostać. Alkol wybiera Farena i Medifa aby mu towarzyszyli. Po dotarciu do twierdzy spotykają się z Royem, ten wyjaśnia że wpierw trzeba zabrać klucz strażnikowi, który jest aktualnie na stołówce. Medił rozprasza strażnika a w tym czasie Faren kradnie klucz. W podziemiach znajdują akolitę Merika na którym eksperymentowano w celu odtworzenia runy władzy. Merika rozpoznaje Medifa, mówi mu że może mu pomóc odzyskać osobę którą stracił, jeśli go wypuszczą i spotkają się w przyszłości zdradzi informacje które posiada. Alkol w końcu uznaję że lepiej go wypuścić gdyż tu może zagrozić im bardziej. Akolita znika po wypuszczeniu a drużyna wraca do miasta. XV Farem był zdecydowanie niezadowolony z wypuszczenia akloity ale mimo wszystko nie narzekał na to i uszanował decyzje Alkola. W mieście wyjaśniają reszcie co się stało w twierdzy. Nazajutrz zauważają że nikolas zostawił notatkę iż musi coś załatwić i będzie wieczorem. Reszta drużyny omawia sytuację i postanawia iż przygotują się do wyruszenia do Elmeki gdzie jest ostatni punkt wskazujący na mapie którą ukradł Faren. Faren wkrótce wychodzi, reszta zostaje w karczmie rozmawiając o tym co się aktualnie dzieje i gdzie stoją. Faren szwendając się po mieście spotyka Mercedes, która ich szuka ponieważ mają problemy z bandytami, którzy najpewniej odłączyli się od głównych sił i rozrabiają. Faren zaprowadza Mercedes do karczmy gdzie przesiadują wszyscy. Po wyjaśnieniach akceptują zadanie i zachęcają Mercedes do pójścia z nimi. Po drodze spotykają się z nadzwyczajną aktywnością nieumarłych, pokonują ich i wchodzą do jaskini gdzie najpewniej znajdują się bandyci. W pewnym momencie zaczynają słyszeć z oddali głosy mrożące krew w żyłach. Zbliżając się do głosów Alkol potyka się o pękniętą kulę, która zaczyna zbierać kości i formować się w kościstego cyklopa. Rozpoczyna się Walka podczas której pojawiają się dodatkowo duchy, jeden z nich usypia Farena który budzi się dopiero po zakończeniu walki. Kierując się w stronę dziwnych odgłosów w końcu docierają do pomieszczenia w którym znajdują się bandyci, dwójka rycerzy od Mercedes i pokonany Nikolas przed nimi. Okazuję się iż Nikolas Zwerbował paru bandytów od Gabo i teraz z nimi imprezował. Wspólnie postanawiają iż Bandyci odpracują w karczmie swoje złe uczynki. Po powrocie otrzymują zapłatę. XVI W trakcie odpoczynku w karczmie zauważają poruszenie na zewnątrz, wychodząc zauważają kłęby w oddali. Po dotarciu na mur widzą iż dym wydobywa się z Bastionu, lecz chwile potem następuje potężna eksplozja nieco bliżej a mianowicie w miejscu dawnego obozu. Drużyna postanawia sprawdzić miejsce eksplozji. Na miejscu Inge i Alkol mówą iż jest to związane z paliwem pewną substancją, która niedawno zniszczyła Zamek rycerzy sprawiedliwości. Nie znajdując żadnych poszlak nazajutrz postanawiają iż sprzedadzą wóz i do Elmeki popłyną łodzią. W przystani znajdują jednak tylko statek wycieczkowy, który chętnie ich przyjmuje oferując nawet pokaźnie zniżki na podróż. Odpoczywając i relaksując się na statku spotykają Ugima kapłana zmierzającego również do Elmeki opowiada im on że Elmekie nawiedza seria katastrof i większość teraz stamtąd ucieka. Po dobiciu do brzegu widzą tłumi imigrantów starających dostać się na pokład. Ale co ważniejsze dziwny czerwony księżyc znajdujący się na niebie. W pobliskim mieście kupują sprzęt na podróż po pustyni elmeki. Zmierzając do stolicy w jednej z twierdz zauważają rannych żołnierzy. Dowiadują się o niezwykłej aktywności goblinów. Postanawiają pomóc i kierują się do ich jaskini. Na miejscu okazuje się iż magowie mają problem z używaniem zaklęć ale mimo wszystko udaje się wszystkim wyjść bez szwanku, pomijając podbite oczy Nikolasa. XVII Ruszając dalej drużyna miała zamiar wpierw odwiedzić stolicę, niestety burza piaskowa pokrzyżowała im plany zostali rozdzieleni i gdy burza ustała, w okolicy Farena był jeszcze Nikolas i Albafika. Po krutkich poszukiwaniach znajdują jaskinie obawiając się iż ktoś z drużyny mógł tam wpaść Faren schodzi po linie na dół. Znajduje nieprzytomną Jeane, jednak wkrótce się budzi. Na dole znajduje się też dziwne wejście z runicznymi napisami. Nikolas i Albafika schodzą na dół i wszyscy razem postanawiają zbadać co się kryje w środku. Odkrywają szkielet z notatnikiem odkrywający iż jest ot kryjówka maga jednak ścigający zapieczętowali go tu i nie był wstanie uciec. Postanawiają dostać się do jego pracowni. Uciekając przed toczącą się kulą pokonując rozpadlinę, pokój z trucizną oraz magnetyczny sufit w końcu docierają do pracowni, gdzie leczą się między innymi z zatrucia. Odnajdują Artefakt i runę burzy i jakieś zwoje. Wracają na zewnątrz gdzie spotykają bandytów. Po ich pokonaniu okazuje się iż takie kryjówki rozsiane są po elmeki a rząd daje duże złota za artefakty w nich znalezione. jeden z bandytów zaprowadza Drużynę do pobliskiej oazy gdzie spotykają Ugima ten wyjaśnia im działanie artefaktu. Następnie postanawiają że nie będą szli już do stolicy, ponieważ za bardzo zboczyli z drogi i postanawiają udać się do miasta gdzie może zmierzać zaginiona część drużyny. Po pewnym czasie natrafiają na wioskę która jest po drodze. Trawi ją nieznana choroba która rozprzestrzenia się z wybuchów gazu które co jakiś czas nawiedzają okolicę. Dowiadują się o dziwnych samarytaninach dostarczających lek, i mających niedługo powrócić z nową dawką leku. Czekając na nich Nikolas odkrywa iż nie jest to lek a jakiś rodzaj narkotyku. Wkrótce docierają dostawcy leku, rzuca się na nich tłum ocalonych, jednak żądają oni znacznej sumy za lek. Nikolas postanawia wkroczyć i atakuje wóz z lekami, wkrótce potem do walki przyłącza się cała drużyna. Po pokonaniu przeciwników okazuje się że ich fabryka znajduje się w celu ich podróży. Ruszają natychmiast zabierając jednego ze zbirów, jednak w czasie podróży wybuch pod nimi gaz zabijając zbira i zatruwając Jeanne. W trakcie dalszej podróży natrafiają na korpus rycerzy, wypytując ich o ich przyjaciół dowiadują się że spotkali Medifa Alkola i Inge niedawno. XVII Wszyscy spotykają się w mieście Crauwardrum, jednak Jeanne z racji że jest chora nie zostaje wpuszczona do miasta, Reszta natomiast postanawia przeszukać opuszczoną i zrujnowaną przez katastrofy część miasta i odnajdują ślady a następnie Fabrykę dziwnego leku. Wbijają się tam z wielkim rozmachem anihilując pierwszych strażników i docierają do głównej części wyważając wielkie metalowe drzwi gdzie 2..1 strażnik oraz mag Nimbus, główny odpowiedzialny za produkcje leku się znajdują. Po pokonaniu maga okazuje się iż choroba nie jest śmiertelna al po zażyciu jego leku takowa się staje. Znajdują również wielki skarbie który natychmiast zamyka Nikolas i zmienia szyfr postanawiając oddać Maga oraz całe złoto które zostało zrabowanie władcy miasta. Drużyna zostaje podsłuchana przez Maga ziemi Baldera, który podchodzi i mówi że też bada anomalie w elmeki oraz dziwny czerwony księżyc na niebie ale z faktu że z magią ziemi jest coś nie tak nie jest w stanie nic sam zrobić, najmuje więc drużynę Nikolasa. Po odpoczynku w karczmie i chwilowym rozdzieleniu. Medich Faren i Albafika schodząc z górnego piętra karczmy zauważają Groga napakowanego poplecznika Gabo który żali się Balderowi, w strachu Albafika i Alkol prędko się chowają jednak Medif nie ma tyle szczęścia i zostaje zauważony Grog jednak nie rozpoznaje go i zaczynają pić razem, W tym czasie Albafika poszedł po posiłki i wkrótce rozpoczyna się walka, Grog niestety nie jest wstanie wytrzymać pod przerażająca przewagą Drużyny Farena i pada pokonany lecz wciąż żywy. Po związaniu i przesłuchaniu okazuje się że miał ich powstrzymać jednak niewiele więcej wie. XVIII Wybierając się dalej na Wschód w kierunku dziwnego księżyca do drużyny dołącza również Clive starszy pan oraz Dorothy bardzo młoda dziewczynka którą opiekuje się Clive. Jak się okazuje są oni znajomymi Medifa i wiedzą sporo o runach i są również z nimi jakoś związani. Podczas podróży zostają zaatakowani przez niesławnego szakala pustyni który zostaje pokonany przez drużynę pomimo jego niesamowitej szybkości. Pewnej nocy Faren podsłuchuje rozmowę Medifa i Cliva, z której okazuje się iż Clivowi wyczerpała się energi życiowa i tej nocy odejdzie zamieniając się w proch prosi Medifa o zajęcie się Dorothy i wyleczenie jej z jej magicznej przypadłości. Następnego Ranka wszyscy dowiadują się co się stało ale Medif zachowuje w tajemnicy ważniejsze szczegóły jego rozmowy z Clivem. Po drodze napotykają również szfadron Koksów Alfa jednak przekonują ich że ich mistrz poszedł w innym kierunku a ci ruszają za nim. Po dotarciu pod księżyc okazuje się iż jest to ziemia która uniosła się do góry tworząc olbrzymi krater pod nim. Na środku znajdują wejście do podziemi oraz otaczającą runę Presje. Balder jej nie wytrzymuje i postanawia zostać na zewnątrz z dala od krateru. XIX Pod ziemią było ciemno a tunel prowadził w 2 kierunkach, dzięki mocy Jeanne drużyna rusza we właściwym kierunku, jednak po czasie okazuje się iż Jeanne Alkol i Albafika zniknęli. Medif rozświetla bardziej okolice i zauważają kilka tuneli lecz nie widzą w nich nikogo. Medif postanawia użyć Divaine aby namierzyć przyjaciół znajduje ich idących przez mrok jednak za nimi widzi swoje światło porusza nim trochę i orientuje się do którego tunelu się udali. Faren nie czekając na ustalenia towarzyszy postanawia pobiec za zgubioną trójką. Kiedy dociera na miejsce sytuacja wygląda nieciekawie. Jakiś Mazoku trzyma siostrę Alkola, Alkol jaki i Albafika rzucili bron i walczą z garmami a Jeanne jest bardzo ranna i otacza ją mroczna energia. Faren postanawia wykorzystać ciemność aby podkraść się i uwolnić zakładnika aby Albafika i Alkol mogli walczyć, wkrótce też przybędzie reszta drużyny. Po zakradnięciu się do Mazoku Faren z zaskoczenia wylewa na Mazoku Wodę święconą którą zdobył z pustynnych ruin i ratuje Siostrę Alkola. W tym samym czasie wbiega reszta drużyny i osłania wycofującego się Farena. Łącząc moce Alkol i Medif raz na zawsze pozbyli się Mazoku który ich dręczył i próbował zabić przez swoich pomocników. W między czasie pojawia się Dee zdejmuje pierścień z reki Jeanne która jak się okazuje zdradziła i została już pokonana i daje go Alkolowi który go natychmiast niszczy. Jeanne kiepskim stanie walczy o życie, Faren postanawia zawierzyć swojemu szczęściu i podać dziewczynie nieznaną mu miksturę którą zdobył podczas przygód. W końcu Jeanne się budzi i opowiada iż podczas przewrotu w Lyzeile w którym brał udział Alkol i Albafika zgineli jej rodzice i ma im to bardzo za złe. Zawiązując chwilowy pakt o nieagresji i związaniu Jeanne, druzyna rusza dalej w poszukiwaniu runy. Docierają do pomieszczenia w którym po chwili pojawia się ogromny Roball Pustyni wyglądający ja dżdżownica na którym widnieje runa ziemi atakują ją natychmiast i wkrótce pokonują. Podziemia zaczynają się walić a drużyna ratuje się ucieczką. okazuje się że to księżyc w powietrzu przyciągnął tyle ziemi że odsłonił podziemia z pomocą zwinności i magi Medifa odlatują na bezpieczną odległość. Wkrótce z okazuje się iż to nie księżyc a jajo z którego wykluła się manifestacja runy przypominająca ogromnego słonia. Dorotha stwierdza iż posiada moc która może zatrzymać to coś, jednak najpewniej odda za to życie. Medif sprzeciwia się temu i tworzy ze wszystkimi oprócz Farena i Jeanne rytuał przekazujący moc runy między nimi. Rytuał się powodzi a Faren budzi nieprzytomnych i osłabionych przyjaciół, okazuje się również że runa przeniosła się na Dorothy. XX Dee w podzięce za fajny spektakl przenosi drużynę do stolicy Elmeki gdzie postanawiają odeskortować Dorotkę do znajomego Nikolasa "kapłana" Lothara w kalmart. Podzcas podróży zostają zaatakowani przez jednego z popleczników Gabo który kontroluje Golema jak się okazuje muzyk równiez jest golemem a prawdziwy przeciwnik chowa się w ciele olbrzymiego golema niestety udaje mu się uciec. W Stolicy Kalmart dorotka zostaje oddana Lotharowi pod opiekę. Następnie Drużyna rusza do Dils gdzie nastąpiła eksplozja jednej ze świątyń, eksplozja bardzo podobna do tej co wysadziła zamek Gabo i tęczowych rycerzy...W między czasie Alkol i Jeanne dogadują się iż nie będą się atakować dopóty mają sprawę z runami i załatwią swoje sprawy po wszystkim. XXI W Dils w mieście Prokiam zatrzymują się na odpoczynek drużyna się rozdziela Nikolas i Inge na chwile wychodzą z karczmy, niedługo potem wszyscy pozostali w tym Faren zostają zaatakowani potężnym podmuchem powietrza, okazuje się iż jest to atak Mandaryny jednej z popleczników Gabo, Karczma zostaje otoczona przez jej żołnierzy. Rozpoczyna się walka w trakcie której ciężko ranny zostaje Medif, a nad Farenem zostaje przejęta kontrola. kiedy się budzi spotyka przed sobą Inge w trakcie walki okazuje się iż Albafika również znajduje się w nie najlepszym stanie a Mandaryna już zniknęła. Inge przybiegła z pomocą ponieważ z Nikolasem również natknęli się na potężnych wrogów. Inge wraca razem z Farenem i Alkolem do Nikolasa i razem pokonują przeciwników. Po walkach przenoszą się na strych opuszczonego budynku. Aby rozeznać się w stanie drużyny. Nikolas stracił swą tarczę a Albafika i Medif zostali poważnie ranny ponatto druzyna ma wrażenie że przeciwnicy cały czas ich obserwują i znają każdy ich ruch. Po odpoczęciu Medif wynajmuje wóz którym przenoszą się do Selenti. Na miejscu Drużyna się rozdziela i każdy próbuje zdobyć informacje o Kościele i eksplozji która miała tam miejsce. Okazuje się iż jest ona powiązana z poprzednimi eksplozjami. Faren postanawia poszukać informacji w półświatku miasta. dowiaduje się iż ostatnio zaginęło dwóch rzezimieszków a mieli oni swą bazę do picia w katakumbach jednej ze świąttyń. W karczmie wszyscy wymieniają się zdobytymi informacjami i postanawiają zwiedzić katakumby i poprzesłuchiwać jeszcze trochę świadków. XXII Wszyscy postanawiają przeszukać Katakumby pod Świątynią która była najbardziej podejrzana. Podczas przeszukiwania katakumb zaczepia ich dozorca i wyprasza postanawiają że zwiedzą resztę jak się ściemni. W trakcie powrotu do karczmy zostają zaczepieni przez Gerwazego, Aliasa i Marlowa. W karczmie Okazuje się iż waza najprawdopodobniej została zniszczona a gildia pracy nie pożąda zemsty na drużynie mimo iż wie że to oni. Razem piją i świetnie się bawią, jednak wkrótce nastaje noc i postanawiają wybrać się ponownie do katakumb. Dostają się do katakumb gdzie założono ostatnio nowe łańcuchy. W podziemiach odnajdują ukryte przejście, lecz jest ono chronione przez skomplikowany mechanizm w którym trzeba podać hasło. Obserwując i główkując dochodzą do wniosku że niektóre litery są częściej używane niż inne. Faren w końcu łączy fakty i okazuje się iż hasło jest nazwą organizacji której szuka. W chodząc głębiej w ukryte pomieszczenie podsłuchują rozmowę dwóch zabójców. Mówią oni że ten wybuch był wypadkiem a oni zgromadzili tu cały zapas wybuchających beczek z paliwem i musza się teraz przenieść, niszcząc dowody a może i całe miasto. Faren podejrzewa iż są oni jednym z odłamów organizacji której szuka. Rozmowa zmierza do nieistotnych szczegółów i drużyna postanawia zaatakować z zaskoczenia i jednocześnie odciąć ucieczkę przeciwnikom. Rozpoczyna się walka korytarz ze schodami do wyjścia zostaje zamrożony jak i beczki z paliwem które znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu jednak bez szkody dla zabójców. W trakcie walki jeden pada niszcząc lodową ścianę, drugi po ukryciu zostaje wypatrzony i unieszkodliwiony. Podczas przesłuchania niewiele zdradza a jego ciało aktywuje symbol i ma zamiar się spopielić proces tez został zatrzymany przez zamrożenie go w porę, nie posiadał jednak przy sobie żadnych ważnych przedmiotów. Wszyscy postanawiają iż powinni unieszkodliwić paliwo w beczkach na własną rękę. Wykopują głęboką studnie w katakumbach i wlewają do niej paliwo, Faren wrzuca również ciało jednego zabójców ( drugi został wyparowany przez magie) następnie zakopują wszystko. Następnego ranka Nikolas zgłasza się do straży wyjaśniając iż pozbyli się problemu. Ruszają do Fobos gdzie usłyszeli od zabójców iż był tam ostatnio widziany. XXIII Przyjaciele w końcu docierają do Fobos. Zostają zaproszeni do jednej z karczm gdzie spotykają Mericka którego uwolnili z twierdzy Gabo zebrał on również Generałów Gabo którzy poszukują swojego przywódcy. Merik obiecuje zabrać ich do Gabo pod warunkiem że nie będą ze sobą walczyli. Wszyscy się zgadzają i ruszają za Merikiem. Docierają do starożytnych Ruin Hilsara gdzie znajdują wejście do ruin jednak bard ' '''Buffalo jeden z ludzi Gabo podróżujący razem z nimi postanawia iż nikt nie powinien przerywać sprawie do której dąży Gabo. Połyk on święty artefakt i przemienia się w Olbrzymiego golema z którym zaczyna walczyć drużyna Nikolasa jak i starzy generałowie Gabo. Po zaciętej walce ginie Grog i Shark. Po chwili odpoczynku ruszają dalej gdzie docierają do podziemnej Areny tam też na widowni zastają Gabo Cedrik jest zdenerwowany tym że tyle poświęcił a Gabo złamał obietnice i postanawia z nim walczyć jednak drogę zagradzają wszystkim 2 Członkowie Jaszinsen a Gabo gdzieś odchodzi..... XXIV Rozpoczyna się walka z Jaszinsen, obydwaj świetnie współpracują jeden wypuszcza dym który oślepia wszystkich a drugi jest zabójcą niepotrzebującym oczu aby zabijać. Jednak ich taktykę przerywa Medif który posiada lunete do widzenia w ciemności szybko namierza jednego z wrogów i go likwiduje, niszcząc oślepiającą mgłę drugi osaczony nie ma już jak walczyć i wkrótce zostaje pokonany. Ruszając dalej tropem Gabo napotykają ścianę z opisem ruin z której wynika iż Gabo chce obudzić potwora nad którym niegdyś panował Hilsar władca runy i tych ruin. Ruszają dalej i do komnaty gdzie Gabo uwalnia potwora tam mirzą się w pierw w pojedynkach Faren Reachel i Roy Nikolas wygrywają i cała drużyna staje do walki z Gabo pomimo dużej presji runy w między czasię pojawia się Medrik następuje kłótnia miedzy Cedrikiem gabo i Medrikiem w Medrik ciężko rani Cedrika a Gabo zabija Medrika, w starciu tym ucierpiał tez dość poważnie Alkol. Mimo tego wszystkiego nie udaję się przekonać Gabo i wygra silniejszy bo zaciekłej walce Nikolasa Farena Inge Medifa i Jeanne w końcu Gabo pada. Zmęczeni bochaterowie wracają do najbliższego miasta gdzie żegnaja się i każdy odchodzi w swoją stronę. 'Wygląd i osobowość' Wygląd jak na załączonym obrazku Faren jest osobą pogodną i towarzyską, posiada dobrą naturę jednak kiedy chodzi o jego sprawę może okazać się przebiegły i podstępny. 'Moce i umiejętności' Z zawodu Złodziej z pakietu Bard Jego muzyka ma moc, bliżej nieokreślone efekty '''The Legends of Slayers: Dungeon' Nazwa karty: Faren Numer karty: 096 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Złodziej Umiejętność 1: Kołysanka '''- Może ominąć walkę z dowolnym przeciwnikiem. na grę Umiejętność 2: '''Szczęście - Zamiast rzutu na ruch, sam wybierz wynik na kostce. na grę Umiejętność 3: Kradzież - Test 5. Zabierasz dowolnemu graczowi kartę ekwipunku. na grę Umiejętność 4: Ballada - Odnawiasz sobie lub komuś wszystkie skille. na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. Ciekawostki Posiada lutnie, jedyną pamiątkę, która została mu po rodzicachKategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS